brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Cypher
"You've done many wrongs in your life, Josh Alpha. You coming here was an awful mistake and almost resulted in your death while doing absolutely nothing to help against it. Now we're here with this Cypher filled with your dark energy all because of you. Now we have no choice. Josh Alpha, fool, I present my weapon to you. This is the weapon that saved this world. Now I pass this on to you. Under no other circumstances would I do this to a fool, but this is that circumstance. This is yours now. Don't make this mistake ever again and stop being a fool." ~Sevan's spirit passing the Cypher to Josh with no other choice. Story One of the four Cypher Blades, the weapons used by the four founders during the Shadow War. This Cypher Blade was wielded by Sevan Lock, founder of the Sevan Divison. This weapon was the most destructive of the bunch but also the most risky. The better composure of the wielder, the better it did but it was difficult for people to wield as the wear on the wielder's soul cause by the Cypher was deadly. Sevan was a reaper from far before the divisions and when the Shadow War started, he was in the front lines with his broadsword against the Shadows with his fellow reapers. When the Shadows became numerous and people were dying, the Gods sent four Angels and the Cyphers to four reapers. One of them went to Sevan, giving him the Cypher that was black and grey with no energy. Immediately, the angel possessed the Cypher, giving it it's red color and energy. The Cypher lead Sevan to the other three founders with their Cyphers. Together, they ran to the front lines and defeated the Shadows with the power of the Cyphers. After the war, when the founders started their divisions, their specific Cypher was kept in a special room in a vault in their divisions. They stayed there until recent time. The Red Cypher was taken along with the others by the Founders when they thought the divisions went wrong. The Cyphers were found with the Founders. When Josh approached to find out the suspicion with the founders, he found the spirits awaiting him. The spirits lashed out at him and a fight ensued. Josh's cursed force went at it's strongest against the founders, almost resulting in Josh losing his control completely and the Force turning him into a Shadow in the body of a human. The founders used the four Cyphers and stopped the Curse Force by sealing a little of it in the Red Cypher. Knowing that Josh was already one of those in Sevan's bloodline and the only one that could wield the Red Cypher in it's current state, he passed on the Cypher to Josh, even when he didn't want to and was angry at him. Josh was the only one that could Wield it for all of his life because his Cursed a Force was too strong for anybody else to wield it. When he died from his Cursed Force reacting to his depression with his fame and the Shadow that fed off of it, the Cypher disappeared for whatever reason, never to be found again. Sphere Info Boost HP and Attack by 30% and Attack boosts based on remaining HP(1% per 1% of remaining HP) and BB gauge(1% for 1% BB gauge filled. 50% at BB gauge, 100% at SBB Gauge, and 200% at UBB gauge) but user is affected by DoT(80% of users HP) for the rest of the battle. Activates ES for: Josh Alpha Category:Sphere Category:Cypher Blades